deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
D.Va vs Tron Bonne
Flip D. Switch= Description Intro Tron Bonne D. Va Intermission DEATH BATTLE!!! Results Next Time |-| The Saints Jigglypuff= D.Va vs Tron Bonne is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's featuring D.Va from Overwatch & Tron Bonne from the Mega Man series. Description Overwatch vs Mega Man, Blizzard vs Capcom. Both girls get behind the wheel to control their mech in this robotic battle. Will D.Va self destruct on Tron Bonne, Or will the pirate queen claim her special reward. Intro (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: Aircraft, Tanks, Military equipment been used by the most skilled and smartest pilots around, Use to keep the people protected in control. Boomstick: But what more better then a portable mech suit use for those art of war. We got 2 chicks who use these machine for either the good of everyone or for there on dirty deed. Wiz: D.Va, The Gaming Hero of Overwatch. Boomstick: And Tron Bonne, Capcom Smartest Treasure Hunter. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. D.Va (Cue Overwatch - Main Menu Theme) Wiz: Some time ago, Overwatch hit the scene. The world was in peace between the human and ominics, And Overwatch was willing to do all they can to keep balance and order to all over the planet. However, Overwatch wasn't the only military force keeping things in order. (Cue Overwatch - Busan) Boomstick: Entering MEKA, Also known as the Mobile Exo-Force of the Korean Army. Wiz: After the city in South Korea was attack by an massive omnic from the sea, MEKA was ready to fight back, Forming an army that include people inside their own mech suit ready to fight back. And while most of the people took heavy damage, One pilot go the extra mile to win against any foes she encoutner. Boomstick: Her name was D.Va. (Cue Heroes of the Storm - D.Va) D.Va '-Full Name: Hana Song' '-Occupation: MEKA Pilot' '-Gamer Girl' '-Favorite Drink: Nano-Cola' '-Childhood Friend: Dae-hyun' Wiz: Hana Song, Being well known as D.Va is a former professional video gamer who was hired to help MEKA out after the attack. Boomstick: And D.Va clearly show that she topped off the chart, While everyone machine was in repairs, D.Va manage to help the team out and been adored by many fans. As her moto goes, She play to win. (Cue D.Va vs Sombra Instramental by rickkmurray) Wiz: Thou not flawlessly, D.Va did took a few scratch and struggle a bit from the fight, Since then D.Va is willing to make sure that she cannot let the enemy reach the city, Even when she had to do the job herself. Boomstick: Sure enough thou a group of squid-looking robots came out of the sea and while D.Va was lucky to take a few of them out, her suit took some heavy damages and when it come to the last one, She was nearly crushed in it grip. Thankfully her childhood friend help her out before she ejected herself to explode her own suit along with the evil robotic squid. (Cue Overwatch - Hanamura) Wiz: She was lucky to survive such a long fall but had some heavy injury that would be recovered for another round. Boomstick: And with a more stronger suit for other battles. Mech Suit/Weapons '-Suit Name: Tokki' *'''-Fusion Cannons''' *'''-Defense Matrix''' *'''-Boosters''' *'''-Micro Missiles''' *'''-Self-Destruct (Last Resort)' '-Light Gun''' Wiz: The MEKA Suit, or as she like to call it "Tokki" hold many of useful gears. Not only is it even stronger to take more hits but it also come with many equipment that her other suit had. Boomstick: It's have 2 Fusion Cannons that doesn't have a reload system, A Defense Matrix to block off any projectile weapons like bullets, Boosters to get her where she need to go and later on would upgrade to have miniture missiles to fire at her opponent at sight. Wiz: She also have the ability to self destruct her mech suit at will, In which she eject herself to let her suit do massive damages at anyone near the radias. Boomstick: And if she need to get back on, She can just call up her friend to bring her a new one right off the fly. Wiz: Thou that normally take a while for her to bring up a new one, Luckly she not unarmed as she brought carry a light gun with her at all time, Which while weak can shoot far. Feats '-Help MEKA defeat an Omnic Mech while other riders mechsuits in repair' '-Fought 5 Octopus Omnics, One of them head-on' '-Extremely loved by many, Not just for gaming' '-Best Member of MEKA' '-Survived a long fall into the ocean' Boomstick: She fought Ominic Mech without a scracth, Giving her a high rank and many loves by fan, Along with the feat of...well...Surviving her long fall. And believe me, It was a long fall. Wiz: A very long fall indeed. Despite this it does show that inside her suit, She's a lot more weaker then the others. Weakness '-Very weak outside of her mechsuit' *'''-Shortest player in Overwatch, Even comparing to Tracer''' '-Firing Fusion Cannon slow Mechsuit down' '-Defense Matrix won't block everything' '-Don't got a lot of Long Range weapons aside from the Micro Missiles' Can be hacked by a hacker like Sombra Boomstick: Yeah that fall did knock her unconsious and even give her some heavy injury. Heck comparing to Tracer, She's very short and cannot take lots of hit. Wiz: Along with that, Her mech is not flawless as well. Not only can it still be broken though, It also full of downfaults, These include slowing D.Va down when firing the fusion cannon, Having her Defense Matrix not reflect all the shots and the lack of any long range weapons. Boomstick: Still, D.Va is not gonna let some issue slow her down. D.Va is not gonna let anyone stand in her way of winning for the team. Tron Bonne (Cue The Misadventures of Tron Bonne - Introduction Theme) Wiz: Many years ago, Dr. Light created Mega Man to fight off against the evil forces of Dr. Wily and his many evil sceams he commited. Later that day, The human would later coexist with a new species of humans in harmony after Zero went awol. Boomstick: And then there was one special type of human girl, Who figure she would look for the world for riches and fames in her joy of searching treasure. Her name was the Pirate of the Sky, Tron Bonne (Cue Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Tron Bonne's Theme) Tron Bonne '-Occupation: Air Pirates' '-Minions: Servbots' '-Daughter of the Bonne Family' '-Friends/Crew Mates: Teisel and Bon Bonne' Wiz: Born as the only female member of the Bonne Family, a small group of treasure hunters, Tron Bonne have grown in joy of an adventure involving riches and after some restriction from her brother Teisel, who was the leader of the group, Tron Bonne does her best to get the joy. Boomstick: She does this by making many machine to her liking, From the smallest invention like these lego-looking things called Servbots to bigger and better inventions like her iconic suit. Wiz: One day, Teisel and Bon Bonne was kidnapped by Lex Loath and his 2nd in command Glyde. And so Tron Bonne had finally get the chance to set off in her adventure. Boomstick: Which turns out to be an Misadventure. However even on her own, She manage to make sure she was ready, Already being an expert skill in her own battle suit and leading a massive army of the Servbot created. (Cue The Misadventure of Tron Bonne - Nakkai Desert) Mech Suit/Weapons '-Suit Name: Gustaff' *'''-Search Cannon''' *'''-Bonne Bazooka''' *'''-Gatling Gun''' *'''-Beacon Bomb''' '-Silver Shield' '-Lazer Blaster' '-Servbots' Wiz: The Gustaff carry lots of weapons including a Gatling Gun which rapidly fire projectiles, A Bonne Bazooka use as an explosive and Search Cannon which track down it target. Boomstick: She also hold a handheld weapon that she can use when she trigger happy and even use a silver food bowl as a shield....Strange. But the real star of Tron Bonne weaponry is the Servbots themselves. Wiz: Using a Beacon Bomb, Tron Bonne can send out her miniture army to follow her command, Weather it sometime simple as pulling switch or if locked on an opponent will attack. Boomstick: Sometime in pack during a lunch-rush or summoning A GIANT SERVBOT! Wiz: Actually the Servbot can fuse themselves to become King Servbot with a giant hammer. I got nothing to say. (Cue The Misadventure of Tron Bonne - The Wrecked Gustaff) Feats '-More skilled then the other Bonne Family' '-Defeated Glyde and his mech' '-Destroyed Collosus controlled by Lex Loath' '-Face off agianst Mega Man Volnutt a couple times' '-Hack a Sentinel in her MvC3 Ending' Boomstick: She's the most skilled of her family, Taking down the Collosus which is twice the size of her own aircraft, Bested Glyde mech and went head to head with Mega Man Volnutt on multiple occation. Wiz: She extremely smart enough to make tons of machine during those encounters, Even taking control of a Sentinel from the Marvel universe. Boomstick: Wait WHAT! She hacked a SENTINEL and calim it as HER OWN!?! Wiz: Yes she manage to hold a very genius mind, Thou she not perfect in term of some fights she in. Weakness '-Lost to Mega Man Volnutt on some occations' *'Have a secret crush on him' '-Still Human inside her own suit' '-While helpful, Servbots are extremely weak' Their also not bright on some cases Boomstick: Despite her invention being big and strong, Volnutt have ways to taking them out very easily, Even with some upgrades and new look to them. Wiz: And while the Servbot are very handy in many occasions, They are not only weak do to their small size, but not very bright on some cases, Like the time they accidently lead Tron Bonne to a Pet Hostpial. Boomstick: Thou Tron Bonne wasn't gonna leave empty handed, And in her many adventures she been, There always treasure to find for her to grab. Ready Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! (At a Bank in the City) It seem so quiet until the door get blown off as a Green Tank-Like Mech drive out with some Servbots. The hatch of the mech open up as Tron Bonne hold a special golden glove with gems. Tron Bonne: Wow, This will do nicely in my collections. *Hand the gloves* Get this back in the aircraft, Just hope that goody two-shoe don't try to ruin our fun. Just then, Some police arrive as D.Va exit out of one of the car, Readying her light gun. D.Va: Ok little Miss Robber, I'm not sure what kind of toy your riding but you're under arrest. Tron Bonne: HA! You think I'm gonna let some skin-tight hero-wannabe gonna stop me, With that toy gun. D.Va: It not just the toy gun. *Using her headphone to contact her childhood friend* Dae-hyun, Bring her over here. Dae-hyun: Right on it. As the police ride away, D.Va mech suit landed infront of her as D.Va enter inside, Grabbing her controls. (Cue Just a Game by Mandopony) D.Va: One thing you need to know about to me, I play to win! Tron Bonne: Well your suit will be a nice upgrade for my suit once I'm done with it. *Aim my cannon arm* FIGHT! Tron Bonne begin firing her Gatling Gun, Sending multiple bullets at D.Va as she turn on the Defense Matrix to blast the bullets back. D.Va begin firing her Fusion Cannon at Tron Bonne as she grab her Silver Shield, trying to block off while backing up as D.Va walk close to her slowly. Tron Bonne: You're good, But can your suit take a punch! *Punch D.Va, Knocking her suit down* D.Va get up as she fires Micro Missles at Tron Bonne. Tron Bonne keep blocking while taking some hits. Servbot communicate to Tron Bonne through her speaker. Servbot 32: Miss Tron, Your suit took some damages from those missles! Tron Bonne: Don't you think I know that! *Fire the Bonne Bazooka* D.Va quickly dodge with her booster as she rammed at Tron Bonne, Trying to aim her light gun at Tron Bonne. Tron Bonne throw a fast one by firing her own lazer gun at D.Va through her glass window as D.Va move out of the way. D.Va: WHAO! Dae-hyun: Hana, Be careful, The suit this girl using is more advance then any normal Omnic we seen used. Tron Bonne land on her feet, Firing her Search Cannon at D.Va that lock on to her as D.Va try to avoid. D.Va: Ok, I see what you mean, She got everything! Servbot 32: She's very fast, She's hard to hit! Tron Bonne: But can't run forever! *Turn her mech into tank form and begin driving at D.Va as she continue firing her fusion cannon at Tron Bonne* As Tron Bonne took some hits and a wound to the arm, The Gustaff rammed at D.Va suit, Grabbing one of the cannon and tearing it off. D.Va: HEY! Dae-hyun: Hana! Your Mech cannot take much more damages! Tron Bonne form back to it normal form as it toss D.Va mech to the wall of another building as D.Va try to fire her 1 only fusion cannon, as her mech at critical condition. Tron Bonne: Have enough now? Maybe next time you learn to quit. D.Va: Well don't think you won. *Communicating with Dae-hyun* Set off the self destruct. D.Va set off the booster to ram Tron Bonne to the air before ejecting herself, landing feet first to the ground. Tron Bonne: WHAO! HEY!!! D.Va: Have a nice flight. D.Va suit self destructed on Dae-hyun command, Exploding largely in the sky. D.Va: There, For a moment there, I thought I was a goner. Before D.Va can even walk away, The Silver Shield get tossed near D.Va as she backed up before looking up, Seeing Tron Bonne coming down very fast after blocking the explosion with her arm. D.Va: Huh! How! *Begin firing my light gun at Tron Bonne, Trying to shoot at her expose part* Tron Bonne: Unlike you, I am much more smarter. *Fire a Beacon Bomb at D.Va* D.Va get hit by it as the Servbot rally around her, D.Va struggle to get them off her as Tron Bonne landed on D.Va, pinning her down to the ground. D.Va: GAHHH! My Ribs! Dae-hyun: Hana, Hana! Is Everything Alright! Tron Bonne back up, Calling her Servbot Tron Bonne: Let put this officer out of commision. Form of King Servbot Commense! The Servbot begin fusing each other, Growing larger then some of the building as they ready their giant hammer. D.Va: Oh Nerf This! King Servbot slam it hammer down at D.Va hard, crushing her deep into the concrete street as D.Va body twitching lifelessly. The King Servbot defused back to miniture Servbots. Servbot 32: Miss Tron, Your suit took too much damage, It at critical level!!! Tron Bonne: Man, She really did a number. Let get this back for repairs while I enjoy my new treasure. I say this is a mission complete. K.O.! D.Va body continue twitching near the Silver Shield as Tron Bonne look at her prize that she have obtain successfully inside her airship. Results (Cue The Misadventure of Tron Bonne - Returning Home after a Long Hard Day Work) Boomstick: Ohhh I would not want to be the one to invade her ship. Wiz: While D.Va mech was clearly faster then Tron Bonne and her help from Dae-hyun did provide her more time, Tron Bonne hold more feat then D.Va could handle with and without her suit. Boomstick: D.Va might be good enough to take out a giant omnic robot and some robotic octopus, But Tron Bonne took out the Collosus that was just as big. While D.Va fought that omnic mech with some helping hand that took some damages from it, Tron Bonne fought Collosus head one with only a few Servbots with her. Wiz: And while D.Va survived falling from a long fall into the ocean, Tron Bonne survived an explosion from her robotic spider and a robotic crab, Even nearly surviving a blast from the Collosus hitting the airship. Causing much more hard and still able to get up, comparing to D.Va who was unconsous and injured. Boomstick: And despite the Self Destruct tatic that would cause massive damage, It wouldn't be enough against Tron Bonne, And when D.Va was at her weakest, It was time to send out the Servbots. Wiz: And so with that, Plus the extra intelligent that Tron Bonne hold, There wasn't any way for D.Va to win this one. Boomstick: Look like it's Game Over from here. Wiz: The Winner is Tron Bonne. Next Time (Cue World of Warcraft - Invincible) Transcending History and the World, a Tale of Souls and Swords Eternally Retold One arm raised Frostmourne, Glowing a Cold Blue Aura The other arm raised Soul Edge, Glowing a Hellish Red Aura Poll Who did you agree with the result of D.Va or Tron Bonne? Yes No (Feel free to tell my why in the comments) Who are you rooting for? D.Va Tron Bonne Both Trivia *This is the 5th What If? Death Battle by The Saints Jigglypuff. **This is also the 1st Death Battle that was given permission to work on by the original creator Flip D. Switch. *The connection between D.Va and Tron Bonne is that their both Teenage Girls who are well known to drive mech suits in combat, With D.Va in a First-Person Shooter(Overwatch) and Tron Bonne in a Fighting Game(Marvel vs Capcom). *The Infinity Gauntlet that Thanos use in the Marvel universe make a cameo here. Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Flip D. Switch Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Blizzard vs Capcom themed Death Battles Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Became a DBX